


Photo Booth

by Ashwang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Photobooth!AU, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashwang/pseuds/Ashwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot Sterek AU. </p>
<p>Just a little Sterek Drabble, in which Stiles decides they should go into a photobooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photo Booth

"Stiles this is stupid"

"For once, could you just stop being such a sourwolf and do something fun with me. Please?"

Derek pouted, looking at the start screen and back to Stiles who gave him a pleading look.

"Okay fine but I can't look at the camera"

Stiles' face lit up as he began putting coins into the slot and getting to work on setting the booth up. 

An automated voice gave them instructions, not that Stiles cared, he was already leaning into Derek waiting for the first picture to be taken.

One: Stiles held Derek against him as he grinned at the camera, causing Derek to laugh.  
Two: Stiles kissed Derek on the cheek as the older man looked away, a hint of a blush dancing upon his cheeks as his smile grew.  
Three: Stiles dared Derek to make a silly face, both ending up in a fit of laughter.  
Four: Stiles was about to smile as Derek pulled him into a passionate kiss, taking the teen by surprise before returning it with all his might.

When the automated voice came back on and told them their photos would take a couple seconds to process, Stiles pulled away and looked up into Derek's eyes.

"That wasn't so hard, right?"

Derek let out a small laugh before kissing stiles again.

"I guess it wasn't"

He then grabbed the photos and looked at them, his heart pounding. He was so in love with the kid that he would do anything, even if it was totally lame. 

Leaving the booth, the pair held hands before exiting the mall. 

As they approached Derek's Camaro, the wolf pushed stiles up against the door and skimmed his lips against his boyfriends before taking a short breath and whispering "I love you" 

Which was returned with a goofy Stiles grin and an "I love you too, sourwolf"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I am going to be doing in the next few weeks; but after dabbling into teen wolf and watching seasons one and half of two, I am starting to feel the urge to write teen wolf fic getting far too strong for me to handle. 
> 
> For all my avengers fans, I have got a little something in mind but I'm unsure how to go about it.
> 
> For now, I hope y'all like this little (and I mean hella little) fic. First teen wolf! 
> 
> Ash X


End file.
